Hot Sauce
by Alexandra the Gray
Summary: One Shot. Hot sauce and the feudal era should not mix... but when they do, terror strikes.


**A/N: **This is the product of one very boring Careers class. This is also the reason why one of my best friends pronounces Shippo's name like this: Sheepo. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor do I claim to; own any of the characters from the anime/manga Inuyasha or the product _Dave's Gourmet Crazy Caribbean Hot Sauce.

* * *

_

**Hot Sauce**

**By**

**Alexandra the Gray

* * *

**

Lord Sesshomaru pranced through the posies, giggling like a school girl as Rin followed sulkily, not listening to Jaken as he chattered on about the melon pops he had gotten from the Fly Pixies on Lemon Table Day.

Off in the distance Inuyasha ignored Kagome's shameless flirtations toward Kouga as he hugged a tree while singing "You Are My Sunshine".

Meanwhile, Sango kneeled before Miroku, pleading with him to allow her to be the mother of his children, but he merely stuck up his nose and proclaimed that he would no longer pursue women, but would instead follow Inuyasha.

All the while a diabolical mind hid in the shadows, plotting his next foul action, when suddenly a figure came up behind him, scaring him out of his wits.

The others immediately looked over as Shippo went screaming out of the bushes, Naraku quickly following behind, squealing about how cute Shippo was. When Inuyasha saw Shippo, he at once joined Naraku, squealing along with him.

The others watched with rapt attention for several moments, and then quickly went back to their activities, all except Miroku, who continued to watch Inuyasha, completely ignoring Sango.

Then, suddenly Kikyo came running out of the forest, screeching like a banshee. The groups' attention was again averted and even Inuyasha, Naraku and Shippo stopped in mid-run to see what the hubbub was about. Kikyo hadn't made it more than a meter from the forests edge before a black twist bottle cap, as wide as Rin was tall, came bursting forth from the tree tops and soaring through the air, turning over and over and finally landing like a great meteor in the ground by the tree were Inuyasha had been standing a few moments before.

As they all looked at the great cap, its inside edges caked with a red gunk, a great and terrible roaring sound came from the forest. The earth began to shake as if a giant walked with heavy steps. Birds scattered into the air, hooves thundered through the forest, paws sent the undergrowth of the forest floor flying, and the howling of all those beasts was near deafening, but nothing could compare with that awesome roar.

Then, suddenly, out of the trees rose a great plume of fiery, red liquid which sent the trees on fire as it came back down to the earth.

None of them could move for they were frozen in terror and awe. For several moments they stood like that, the only movements they made from trying to balance themselves after a great quake of the earth. Then the trees seemed to part and the source of such horror was revealed.

Out of the trees loomed a great glass bottle, its size matching perfectly with the great cap and the horrible fire liquid spewing from its top. It had a purple label with an oval shaped cartoon picture of a jalapeno lying under the sun. The border around the picture read _Dave's Gourmet _Crazy Caribbean _Hot Sauce_.

As one, they all coward, then drew a deep breath as everything seemed to muffle into a tense and delicate quiet. And as one they broke that quiet with one utterly terrified and blood curdling scream.

* * *

Inuyasha sat bolt upright atop his perch on one of the many branches of the Goshinboku tree. Consequently he lost his balance and tumbled out of the tree, landing rather painfully on his head at the base of the great tree. 

After a moment of shock at having fallen out of the after such a long time of practice, Inuyasha blearily opened his eyes and looked around at the surrounding vegetation in the surrounding gloom. He unfolded his hands from inside the sleeves of his shirt, placing them on either side of his head in order to right himself.

Once he was looking at the world from the right side up, he thought, _'That's the last time I try putting hot sauce on ramen.'

* * *

_

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and please remember to review!


End file.
